Bittersweet
by Aegistic
Summary: Cornelia and Guilford come to an understanding. I can add more if you ask for it To Cornelia, with Love, Suzaku.


_This one's for you Cornelia. It's a slightly different style than I usually use, but I think it works better for a slightly more serious tone. I enjoyed writing it. A lot.  
_

_

* * *

_

Euphemia was dead. The little ball of energy that had always been a pain and a wonder was dead. Cornelia wandered aimlessly into her little sister's room and was at a loss for words and actions. She ended up sitting in front of the always lit fireplace. She mused at how Euphy always got cold easily. Only bubble heads like her got cold in the middle of summer. Cornelia felt a tiny smile pull at her lips and forced it away with a frown. Zero murdered Euphemia. Zero the Japanese people's symbol of hope. Zero could fucking rot in hell.

"My Lady Cornelia?"

Cornelia knew that voice. Guilford, her personal knight. Of course he'd find her. He always found her. He was always there, in the background; calm, cool, and collected. She could rip his throat out right now for interrupting her peaceful isolation. She wanted to in fact. But when Guilford entered her suddenly wet and blurry line of vision, well Cornelia just found herself powerless. For once.

"Cornelia…I-" Guilford's words were barely audible. Cornelia could see herself reflected slightly in his glasses. She looked pitiful.

"If you're going to pity me then you can leave right now Gil." Cornelia whispered hoarsely. But Guilford didn't leave. If anything he moved in closer. "I'm-I'm serious." The angry tone in her voice melted away as Guilford's arms wrapped around her in a strong embrace. Cornelia melted a little herself. Guilford had always had a way of bringing out her weakness. Ever since they were little and had first met at a gathering of Nobility. They were only twelve then. Young and carefree and innocent. He had held her hand for a brief time and told her he liked her dress. Cornelia had blushed right up to her ears.

Later they had met again in the military. Cornelia had been automatically promoted two ranks because of her birth. Guilford was promoted to the same rank because he earned it. They worked together coordinating and scheming. Planning fake battles and elaborate war strategies. They were allies. When Cornelia made her debut as a Princess she chose Guilford as her knight. Logically she chose him because he was the best there was…but deep, deep, deep down inside Cornelia chose him because she loved him. She would never tell him. Ever. The love between a Princess and her knight was looked down upon, even made fun of. There was no way she could admit to loving Guilford, so she pushed her feelings down into the very depths of her heart where they stayed warm and comfortable. A gentle reminder to her every time she looked at him.

Guilford began to rub her shoulders soothingly. Cornelia hadn't noticed that she was sobbing until she felt herself shudder against Guilford's body. She dried her eyes and pushed herself away from him. She tried to mumble an apology but was stopped by Guilford.

"You should cry all that you can, while you can. Outside of this room the world is going crazy. Stay here for a little while longer, where you're safe and where I can comfort you." Guilford held a hand out to Cornelia and pulled her back into his arms. Cornelia stiffened. He wasn't just hugging her. He was holding on. Tightly. Like he was afraid to let go for fear she would dissolve into nothingness in front of him. Different emotions tumbled through Cornelia. She fumbled through what was appropriate (a knight must always be three steps behind his princess. A princess must never speak informally with her knight. Knights must always address their princess by title then name) and what was taboo (Always be friends with your knight, but nothing more. Falling in love with your knight is disgraceful. Never fall in love…) Cornelia's breath caught in her throat at the same time the emotion she couldn't name fell into place inside her. Relief. Guilford loved her.

She willed her arms back to life and wrapped them tightly around Guilford. His hold on her tightened, but no longer felt desperate. He buried his face into the thick violet hair at her neck.

"You finally understand. Thank god. Thank…I …I I'm…" Guilford failed to find the words he wanted and gave up.

"I thought it was just me." Cornelia whispered after several long silent minutes had passed. "That my feelings were wrong, that they had to be locked away. If I had known….If I had known just for a second that you…" Cornelia didn't finish her thought. "I'm relieved. I'm so relieved." Cornelia managed through the soft sobbing that hadn't fully subsided. Then without warning and without so much as releasing her form his grip for even a zillionth of a second Guilford kissed Cornelia. It wasn't a passionate kiss filled with heat and excitement, it wasn't an innocent kiss shared for the first time between lovers. It was a tender, loving and very gentle peck that said "I'm here now. I've always been here. I always will be and I don't want you to cry ever again." And the second the kiss ended Guilford was standing up and pulling Cornelia to her feet.

"Your Sutherland is waiting my lady. We've located Zero and are ready to face him if you are ready to lead us in our attack." Guilford dipped into a gentle bow.

"Right. Let's get a move on then." Cornelia barked as strength flowed back into her body. She headed for the door but stopped and turned to Guilford. "I gave Euphy such a hard time about her feelings for Major Kururugi. I wish I could make it up to her somehow, now that…" A blush tickled her cheeks and she shook her head hoping it would work to get rid of the pink tint. She said nothing more on the matter and marched out the door followed closely by Guilford.

* * *

_Comment and review?_


End file.
